Changes
by LonelyWriter96
Summary: This is about Amy and Ricky because I don't give a f*ck what anyone says they belong together in my mind. This is what would happen if they get married and have another baby. I don't have any rights to the secret life.


**If there are errors please ignore them. Read and left me know what you think!**

My life has changed so much in the past few years. I started out high school pregnant and now I am laying next to the man I love and father of my son. Ricky isn't the ideal man and he isn't at all who I pictured myself with, but now being with him seems so right. "Mommy," I hear John say. I turn over and John is walking out of his room.

"Hey buddy, you slept all night in your new big boy bed." I say encouraging him. "Come here and wake daddy up!" I say. John runs across the room and jumps up into our bed. "Say wake up daddy!"

"Up daddy!" He says with excitement in his eyes. Ricky opens his eyes and smiles. "Morning daddy," John says and lays down on Ricky's chest.

"Good morning John, morning Amy," Ricky says and kisses John on the head then me on the lips. "We better get ready, mommy is going to be late for her first day I school." Ricky says to John. "Why don't you go get in the shower and my man main and I will make breakfast." Ricky says to me.

"Okay, I love you." I say and kiss Ricky. "Love you John!" I say and give him a big hug. I walk I got he bathroom and start the water. I like taking hot showers, they give me time to think about life and everything that is going on. Sometimes, the thoughts that cross are bad. Like this morning, I started to remember if today is the first day of school and I am late. "Ricky!" I yell from the shower.

Ricky come in and stands outside of the shower. "What's wrong?" He asks me.

"What is today's date?" I ask him. I try to do the math in my head hoping it was wrong.

"Today is August 20th. Why did you forget something?" He asks me.

"No, no, no, no this cannot be happening again." I moan. I shut off the shower and wrap up in a towel. "Ricky, did you use protection?" I ask him.

"Yes, ever since John I have been using two condoms." He tells me. "There is no way I didn't, besides your on birth control." He says.

"Yes but I skipped a pill remember?" I remind him. "Forget about it, we can talk later when there aren't repeating ears to hear us talk about s-e-x." I spell out as John's head appeared through the door.

I open the cabinet and the new box of tampons I bought almost two months ago was still sitting there unused. I get dress and walk into the kitchen. "You okay?" Ricky asks.

"Yes, I am going to schedule an appointment with Doctor Cruse and get this all straightened out." I say. I grab my phone off the charger and dial the doctors number. "Hello, this is Amy Juegens. I need to make an appointment with Doctor Cruse as soon as possible." I tell the receptionist.

"We can fit you in today at two. If you can't do I then you will have to wait until next week or seen another OB GYN." She tells me.

"Two sounds perfect." I say. After I hang up the phone I sit down at the table where Ricky had pancakes waiting. "Yum," I dig in so fast I swear syrup was everywhere.

"I will pick you up from school at one-thirty." He tells me. "My mom can watch John." Ricky tells me.

"You don't have to come. It is just a precaution. I will probably just pee on a stick and be done." I tell him.

"Amy, when you were pregnant for John I was an ass. I missed out on so much, this time will be different." Ricky tells me. "Before I didn't care, now I can imagine life without the two of you." He says.

We pull up in front of the school and everything seems like freshman year. "This is so tacky, I start off high school pregnant and end high school pregnant." I say.

"Well, you don't know for sure. At least in less than a week you will be Mrs. Underwood and our children will no longer be illegitimate." He points out.

"Which reminds me, I have my final dress fitting tonight at six. I am going to take John so we can make sure his tux still fits." I say. "Love you," I add.

Ricky leans over and kisses me softly. "Love you too, I will meet you here at one-thirty." He tells me. I walk through the doors and Maddison and Lauren are waiting for me by our lockers.

I open my locker and drop off my book bag. "So Amy are you excited about tonight! Final fitting for your dress!" Maddison says with excitement in her voice.

"Okay, John and I will meet you at he bridal shop." I tell them. "Plans have changed, I have a doctors appointment today at two." I continue to tell them.

When the bell rings I double time it to get to class. I sit in my first class. I sit in the back and wait for everyone else to pile in. I tried to concentrate but Mr. Briggs is so old and boring that its hard to understand him when her talks, I mean come on John has better vocabulary than that and he is two. Half way through class the door opened and Ben walks through.

His hair is a mess and his white button up shirt is buttoned wrong. "Mr. Boykewich, I advise you try not to late to my clad again." He says sternly. "You can take a seat next to Miss Underwood." He says.

"It's Mrs. Underwood." I tell him. We came clean about us not really being married to my parents, but on Saturday I will really be Mrs. Underwood so I went ahead and changed it on the school records. Ben slugs to the back of the class sheepishly. "Hello, MRS. Underwood." He says stressing the word Mrs.

"Hello Ben, how's the wife?" I ask him just to be snide. "She is your wife again I hear. This time you just eloped if I heard correctly." I add.

"Yes, and Adrian and I are very happy we got married again." He says. "Unlike last time we are starting this one off because we want to not because we have to." Ben says. Ben has been so weird since I gave him the wedding invitation. After class Ben cornered me in the hallway. "Amy we need to talk." Ben says to me.

"Ben there is nothing to talk about. We dated freshman year when I was pregnant and hormonal. I wasn't in the right mind then. I am getting married to Ricky and we are raising our children in a loving environment." I tell him.

"You mean child or son. You only have one." He says to me.

"Whatever, I meant it as a reference to children in the distant future." I cover up. For the rest of the day Ben was giving me weird glares and awkward stares. When one-thirty came around I could not leave fast enough. Ricky was waiting in the car when I walk off campus. "I hate this school, Ben was giving me this weird third degree thing. I thought we agreed to just be friends but apparently that was just a load of crap." I tell him.

"He is just jealous because I got the virgin and he got the skank." I bust out laughing.

"The virgin and the skank. You do remember my virginity is long gone; or have you not met John, aka our son." I say laughing.

"No, the virgin is the girl you want as a girlfriend and as a wife. The skank is the girl every guy sleeps with or wants to sleep with." Ricky tells me. "You are the girl he wants for a wife, the women I want as a wife." Ricky adds.

I can't help but smile when he says that. When we walk into the doctors office it was nearly empty. We sit down and Ricky grabs my hand. I lay my head on his shoulder and daydream. I know this is bad of me to think but I am wishing that I'm pregnant. Ricky and John are amazing, and we are way more mature now. "Amy," the nurse calls. Ricky and I stand up and walk through the door. "There is a gown on the examination table. After you are done changing open the door and the doctor will be in soon."

I took the gown and put it one. "Ricky will you get the back?" I ask him.

"Yeah, but why do you have to wear a gown?" He questioned.

"Because he needs to exam me." I say. "A gynecologists usually do vaginal exams with the visit." I tell him. "Open the door please." I say and lay back on the bed. Doctor Cruse walks in with my chart in his hands.

"Hello Amy, nice to see you again. How is John doing?" He asks me.

"Good, he is getting so big. He is talking now; I feel like just yesterday I was pregnant for him." I say to him.

"Yes children seem to be like that, they grow even when you beg them to stop." He says and we laugh. "This fine young man must be Ricky. It is nice to finally meet you." He says and shakes Ricky's hand. "I must say Amy did not speak to well of you last time she was here." He tell Ricky.

"I probably deserved it." Ricky admits. Doctor Cruise puts his gloves on and rolls up my gown. Doctor Cruise squeezed the bottle and spread jell out on my stomach.

"Okay Amy, you are pregnant. But it is just a Zygote, which means you are about two weeks pregnant. See that little tiny blimp?" He asks. I nod my head and Ricky grabs my hand. "That is your baby. Congratulations," he says. "Now Ricky can stay or go during the exam."

I had him stay and hold my hand during the exam. "I could live my entire life and never see that again." Ricky says as we walk out of the office.

"Just wait, this time you will be in the delivery room. Look how tiny our baby is." I say as I look at the sonogram picture. "When are we going to tell our parents?" I ask him.

"Maybe after the wedding." He says. "And this time Maddison and Lauren find out when everyone else does." He says.

"To be fair if they didn't spread it around the school you wouldn't have known until I showed up pregnant or with a baby on my hip." I remind him.

"True but still I want to keep this our secret until you are farther along." Ricky says to me. "I don't want anymore criticism from your family or my family about how we live out life." Ricky tells me.

"Yes, I understand. My mother has been judging me lately. Like she has room to judge, I'm pretty sure her date for our wedding is Nora."

When we get to the apartment I drop him off. "I'm going to go get John then I will be home around seven." Ricky leans in and gives me a kiss. I pull into my moms driveway and take a deep breath before shutting off the engine.


End file.
